La luz que descienden tus ojos
by Himeko Hyuuga
Summary: Hinata es una chabala de 14 años, junto con sus amigos vivira aventuras nuevas y una relacion inesperada.
1. Chapter 1

_Cap. 1 - La Muerte_

_Los primeros destellos del sol acariciaban la suave y pálida cara de la joven. Esta no _podía dejar de recordar la pesadilla que tuvo esa misma noche. Ese niño castaño con_ un dolor inmenso en el. Le resultaba muy conocido pero no podía recordarlo. _

_Se levanto y fue seguido a el baño, se aclaro la cara, se desvistió y se metió la ducha. Cuando salió de la ducha se seco con una toalla blanca y se puso su habitual vestuario. Acto seguido bajo a desayunar. _

_-Ohayo gozai-masu Nana-chan – dijo Hinata no muy alegre. _

_- Ohayo Hinata-sama – dijo esta – Ocurre algo? _

_- No… Hoy vienen los ninjas de la arena hace varios meses que no les vemos. _

_- Los ninjas de la arena? – pregunto Nana. _

_- Si… Tendré que guiarles. Los demás estarán preparando su habitación y todo eso… - dijo Hinata. _

_- No estás alegre? - dijo la sirvienta – Bueno aquí tienes tu desayuno. _

_- Alegre? Pues la verdad si pero… - dijo esta mirando el te – Arigatto. _

_La joven casi no desayuno llevaba en la cabeza a esos 3 jóvenes Kankurou, Temari y Gaara… _

_"Un momento… – pensó Hinata – Gaara…" _

_Hinata corrió hacia su dormitorio y abrió su cajón, ahí tenía barios papeles pintados. _

_Cogió el segundo y se lo llevo a la calle. _

- _Gomen ne Nana-chan, tengo prisa – dijo la joven saliendo deprisa del clan. _

_Hinata fue directa a la puerta principal allí estaban Shikamaru y Naruto charlando. _

- _Heeeey! – grito Hinata no muy común en ella. _

- _Ey Hinata! – dijo el joven del pelo amarillo. _

- _Vinieron? – dijo la joven ojiblanca nerviosa. _

- _Porque tanta prisa por ver a Kankurou? – dijo Naruto con una risa burlona. _

- _Cuando vendrán! – dijo mirando fijamente a el moreno. _

- _Pues no se… Que se tomen su tiempo… - dijo Shikamaru tan tranquilo como siempre. _

_Se quedaron esperando en la entrada ablando de los senseis ,pero, Hinata no escuchaba solo miraba el dibujo que había hecho la noche anterior. _

_"Sera alguno de la arena… Que podrá decir el sueño?" _

_Hinata no paraba quieta estaba andando de un lado para otro. Por fin, llegaron. _

- _Bienvenidos – dijo Shikamaru tan frio como siempre. _

- _Gracias… - dijo un joven castaño. _

- _Tu… - dijo la joven mirando a el castaño- Eres tu… _

- _Hinata… que ocurre solo es Gaara – dijo Naruto extrañado. _

_Hinata miro su dibujo y lo comparo con el. _

- _Eres igual… - dijo Hinata. _

_Hinata echo a correr hacia el bosque mas cercano. Corria y corria, mas de lo que sus piernas le permitían. "Es el…" no dejaba de pensar en eso, su imagen chocaba contra su cerebro. _

_Hinata se encontró con Ino y Sakura, no les hizo caso. _

- _Que le ocurrirá a esta? – dijo la joven de la coleta. _

- _No se… - dijo la pelirrosa extrañada. _

- _Heeeeeey! – grito el rubio – Para donde se fue Hinata? _

- _Para el bosque – dijo Ino. _

- _Gracias - dijo Shikamaru mientras corrian. _

_Hinata solo apretaba el colgante que llevaba y pensaba la imagen de el joven castaño. _

_"Que significara mi sueño? Normalmente nunca sueño ese tipo de cosas… Pero realmente le llamare… pesadilla…" – pensó Hinata. _

- _Hinataaaaaaaaaaaa! – dijo el joven rubio. _

- _Aah! Narutoo… no grites tanto que vengo aquí por ti – dijo Shikamaru con una mirada amenazante. _

- _Ya.. haaa, sii… te entendí… - dijo Naruto sacudiendo sus manos de un lado a otro. _

- _Naruto… - dijo Hinata parándose y mirando para atrás. _

- _Dejamos solos a los ninjas de la arena… Venga ven que tu les tienes que guiar – dijo Naruto dándole la espanda a Hinata y empezando a andar. _

- _Oh… hai… Gomen ne… - dijo está mirando al suelo. _

_Cuando llegaron ahí estaban los tres ninjas esperando. _

- _Hermanito… arréglate la cara has asustado a la pobre chavalita – dijo Kankurou con una sonrisa burlona. _

- _Kankurou… No le gustaran los hombres o mejor dicho travestis que se maquillan no te esfuerzes intentando taparte – dijo Temari defendiendo a su hermano. _

- _Aha… No se peleen no fue nada – dijo Naruto intentando calmarlos. _

- _Bien pues os enseñare vuestras habitaciones – dijo Hinata temblando y muy palida. _

- _Bien pues no perdamos el tiempo – dijo el castaño. _

- _Gaara… esto son como vacaciones! Como que no perdamos el tiempo? – dijo Kankurou – Casi siempre actuas como en una misión. _

- _Bueno… - dijo interviniendo la joven ojiblanca – Venid por aquí… _

_Los cuatro fueron a la mansión Hokage donde ahí tenían sus habitaciones. _

- _Bien pues aquí se encuentra la de Temari, espero que te guste. _

- _Adios – dijo Temari entrando a su habitación temporánea. _

_Fueron dos habitaciones mas adelante. _

- _Bueno aquí se encuntra la de Kankurou , espero que te sea acogedora. _

- _Arigatto , me será muy acogedora si tu también bienes conmigo – dijo en un tono burlon. _

- _Adi…os – dijo Hinata alucinada. _

_"Ahora que ago… Me quede sola con… el.." _

- _Bueno… ven por aquí…. – dijo Hinata nerviosa. _

_Gaara no dijo nada solo la siguió. Despues de cuatro habitaciones se pararon. _

- _Bueno aquí esta la suya, espero que te guste – dijo Hinata mas aliviada. _

- _Bien, Sayonara – dijo Gaara tan frio como siempre. _

- _Sayonara… - dijo Hinata. _

_"Para que tengo una habitación si nisiquiera la voy a usar…" – pensó Gaara. _

_Hinata andaba con un paso muy amplio para que no se encontrara con nadie de los tres hermanos y fue directa hacia donde se encontraba la Hokage. _

_Toco la puerta. _

- _Pasa – dijo Tsunade. _

- _Ohayo gozai-masu Tsunade-sama – dijo Hinata – Los ninjas de la arena ya están en sus habitaciones. _

- _Bien Hinata, te puedes retirar – dijo Tsunade. _

- _Hai – dijo mirando a el hombre que estaba en frente de Tsunade. _

_Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a entrenar con su equipo. _

- _Hey Hinata ya llegaste – dijo Kiba. _

- _Konichiwa Kiba-kun, Shino-kun - dijo esta. _

- _Ohayo Hinata-chan – dijo Shino. _

_Empezaron a entrenar. Hinata golpeaba sus manos contra un cacho de árbol. _

_No se dieron cuenta de que había 2 ninjas de la roca espiándoles. _

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! – grito Hinata – Socorroooo! _

- _Hinataaaa!! – grito Kiba – Shino avisemos a la Hokage. _

- _Hai – dijo Shino. _

_Los dos corrieron hacia la mansión Hokage. Tocaron la puerta bruscamente y entraron. _

- _Hokage! Gomen ne Hokage pero atraparon a Hinata. – dijo Kiba. _

- _Hinata? – dijo Kankurou. _

- _Esa chavalita que nos enseño las habitaciones? – dijo Temari. _

- _Oh.. Sois los ninjas de la arena no os había visto. – dijo Kiba. _

- _Bien pues, teneis que ir a rescatarla AHORA! – dijo Tsunade. _

- _Hai – dijeron Kiba y Shino. _

- _Nosotros también vamos? – dijo Kankurou. _

- _Si, id – dijo Tsunade. _

_Todos fueron corriendo hacia donde fueronlos ninjas de la roca. _

- _Por aquí – dijo Kiba. _

- _Se esconden en esa cueva – dijo Shino mirando a la cueva. _

_Estaba oscura y se escuchaban varios gritos. _

- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Socorrooooooo! – decía una voz. _

- _Es la voz de Hinata! – dijo Kiba – Entremos! _

- _Hai… - dijo Kankurou. _

_Cuando entraron la voz se oia cada vez mas débil. _

- _Soo…coo…rrooo… Ayuda… - dijo Hinata. _

- _Hinataaaaaaaaaaa! – dijo Kiba. _

_Cuando los encontraron desaparecieron en una nube. _

- _Hinata… - dijo Kiba corriendo hacia ella – Benir… _

_Todos la rodearon y allí estaba ella con unos cortes, puñetazos y una apuñalada de un kunai. _

- _No… no respira…. – dijo Temari. _

- _No es posible… - dijo Kiba – No puede morir… _

- _Tenemos que llevarla a donde Tsunade rápido! – dijo Shino. _

- _Hai… - dijo Kankurou. _

_Cuando llegaron…. _

- _Hokage! – dijo Kiba - Hinata.. _

- _Que le pasa? – dijo Tsunade alertada. _

- _Hinata… - dijo Kiba otra vez. _

- _Shizune trae a los mejores ninjas médicos de la aldea. – dijo Tsunade. _

- _Pero… - dijo Kiba otra vez. _

- _Tranquilo… La salvaremos – dijo Tsunade triste – Haremos lo que podamos. _

_Kiba puso a Hinata en una camilla y se la llevaron a la UCI. _

- _Espero que se recupere… - dijo Temari. _

- _Hermanito traes mala suerte – dijo Kankurou. _

- **_No hablemos de ti – dijo Gaara con una mirada amenazante. _**

**_Temari y Kankurou no paraban de mirar a Gaara. Notaban algo extraño en el. _**


	2. Chapter 2

__

**_Cap. 2 : El colgante _**

**_- Hinata aguanta! – decía Tsunade desesperadamente. _**

**_Los gritos se oian en el pasillo haciendo que los ninjas se pusieron mas nerviosos. _**

**_-"Pobre chabala , decidió morir ella sola antes que le mataras tu" _**

**_"Callate!" _**

**_-"No me diras que esa sangre no será apetitosa" _**

**_"He dicho que te calles! Querras matar tu, pero yo no" _**

**_-"Te tiene miedo, su colgante me trae malas vibraciones" _**

**_" Que colgante?" _**

**_-" El colgante que llevaba…Ahora no me dices que me calle…" _**

**_" Eres insoportable" _**

**_-" Quieres que te cuente!? " _**

**_" Si! " _**

**_"- Te acuerdas antes cuando te vio y echo a correr? " _**

**_" Como no " _**

**_-" Pues llevaba un colgante negro… " _**

**_" Si…" _**

**_-" Creo que ese collar se creo en un pueblo muy pequeño, te cuento , Habia una mujer de 24 años, se llamaba Aiko. A sus 25 años le obligaron casarse con el hijo del Kage, cosa que ella no quería porque amaba a otro hombre. En su boda le regalaron ese colgante, pero era blanco. Tras barios años le dijeron que ese hombre había muerto en una batalla. Ella se lleno de dolor tristeza y desamor." _**

**_" Eso quiere decir que el colgante es negro por eso…" _**

**_-"Si… no encontró ningún otro ser que le diera lo que necesitaba" _**

**_"Interesante historia…" _**

**_En ese momento Tsunade salió. _**

**_- Bueno esto ya esta, ahora se lo dejo a ella – dijo Tsunade. _**

**_-Podemos entrar? – dijo Sakura. _**

**_-Pues… si… - dijo Tsunade. _**

**_Todos entraron menos Gaara y Kankurou. _**

**_-"Baka! Entraa!" _**

**_" Para que quieres entrar si me vas a decir que la mate…" _**

**_-"Quiero ver el colgante" _**

**_En ese momento Gaara se lebanto y entro dentro del cuarto. _**

**_Cuando la miro de arriba abajo se dio cuenta de que abundaba en rasguños y golpes, más de lo que parecía tener en la cueva. _**

**_Sus ojos le llevaron a el cuello. Ahí tenia ese colgante, negro como el carbón y brillante como un diamante. _**

**_Sakura tomo la mano de Hinata. _**

**_- Tiene un pulso muy débil – dijo la pelirrosa. _**

**_- Pobrecita – dijo Ino. _**

**_La tarde cayó y Hinata todavía no se despertó. Seguía dentro de un túnel oscuro. _**

**_Abrio poco a poco los ojos, la suave brisa recorría toda la habitación y chocaba contra su cara. _**

**_- Do… donde estoy? – dijo Hinata suavemente. _**

**_- Tranquila – dijo Ino - No te esfuerces mucho. _**

**_Esta salió de la habitación y hizo un gesto. Al de poco entraron todos. _**

**_-Hinata, estas bien? – dijo Kiba. _**

**_-Si… Kiba-kun – dijo Hinata. _**

**_-Nos alegramos -dijo Sakura. _**

**_Derrepente a Hinata le cayo un poco de sangre por la boca. _**

**_- Ten cuidado – dijo Sakura. _**

**_Le dio un pañuelo. _**

**_- Gracias… - dijo la ojiblanca con el pañuelo delante de la boca. _**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gracias x los prebiews (O como se escriba UU')

Nota: Cuando pongo -" asi es el Shukaku y cuando pongo " es el pensamiento de Gaara

Bueno bueno

Lo siento x el tiemp... U,u


End file.
